


The pesentation

by Queen_Oval



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hate to Love, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oval/pseuds/Queen_Oval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a mandatory partner project and since everybody else is taken I have to have you as my partner AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. today is just weird

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I'm trying to rewrite the old story I have made so it be more clear. Hopefully you will like it.

King’s Academy is the well best known and great school around the D.C. area. Majority of the politicians’ kids go there. Which can be difficult at times if somebody talks about one’s parent believing in a policy that the other doesn’t believe in. So far there has been only a couple of incidents when it came to that  
.  
That was until a Burr and Hamilton walked into the Academy.

Philip Hamilton was a very an out-going and would argue with anyone just like his father.

Theodosia is just like her father not really picking a side and try not to argue with anyone. 

Well only when it came to Hamilton. They will argue with each other non-stop, it doesn’t help the fact that they the same classes. 

Nobody would pair them up for anything, right? The bell began to ring for the debate of class.

Mr. Bates walked up in front the class room.

“Today you'll be preparing and presenting debate with a partner. One will be for the subject the other will not," he announced. 

The class murmured in excitement, it was rare that Mr. Bates let any of his classes do partnership.

Mr. Bates sighed, “Now before you get all happy. I'll be choosing your partner and subject, “  
Philip crossed his fingers hoping he would get one his friends, Georges as a partner. ‘Please please I will never hate this class again.’

“Philip Hamilton and Theodosia Burr. You're subject the U.S. constitution,” Mr. Bates said not looking up from the paper.

What! Philip jolted in his seat. He turn three rows over to see Theo calmly who writing in her planner, her ebony curls hair pulled back in a bun.

After the bell rang signal for the end of class, the class was empty and Philip hesitated to Mr. Bates' desk. Mr. Bates looked up from his glasses to see the curly haired teen, “Yes Mr. Hamilton?” he asked.

Philip gave him an uneasy smiled at him “Hi...um Mr. Bates sir, do you think you could, um. Possibly. Ch-”

Mr. Bates placed his glasses on the desk, “Mr. Hamilton if you wish to ask to change partners I suggest you give up your hope right now. “

“But sir! Please just it’s one time thing sir. I'll write the speech about paint drying on a wall and debate on a glass of water,” Philip pleaded.

Mr. Bates shook his head, “No I will not change it. I have to be constant Mr. Hamilton, now run along, before I give you detention."

“Think of it as a thank you for your father saying I need to lose weight,” Mr. Bates said looking down back at the papers that needed to be graded.

Philip groans, Thanks pops for that.

Philip trudged downstairs to his locker, there waiting was Theo holding on her books, “Hey Hamilton library this Saturday at noon. If you don’t show up, I won’t do it I have a good grade that I sacrifice this project. I'm not doing this stuff by myself.”

Philip sighed as she walked away from him. 

Today is just weird.


	2. research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey again I have been busy. but here's the 2nd chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: This is a mandatory partner project and since everybody else is taken I have to have you as my partner AU

Theo sighed for the twentieth time today having to retell the story to her friend, Mary.

“So let me get this straight. Mr. Bates the strictest and unemotional teacher in this Academy paired you with Hamilton?’ She asked as she looked at her salad.  
“Yeah sounds about right,” Theo said playing with her tomato soup.  
For a couple of minutes there was silence.  
“Well,” Mary started, “At least he’s cute.”

“What?!” The young Burr shouted at her friend. Now it was Mary’s turn to sigh.  
“He could be ugly and dumb. Would you rather have that?” Mary continued on the discussion.  
‘I need to find more sensible friends, ’Theo thought at she hears this outlandish talk from her friend.

“But Philip isn’t that. He’s the captain of the soccer team, he’s in the speech and debate club, he writes poetry, and is fluent in French.” She counted off.  
“He can only count to ten in French doesn’t make you fluent in a language, Mary” Theo deadpanned said.  
“Be as it may. I just think you shouldn’t give him to much of a hard time. Plus this well stop the stereotype that all Burr and Hamilton hate each other if you guys aces this project,” Mary smiled at her.

Theo groaned Mary did had a point about that the stereotype that all Burr and Hamilton hate each other. She would like that to stop because she’s tired of every teacher except Mr. Bates, joke about this feud.

 

“For once Mary You are right,” Theo smiled at her taking a bite of her soup. ‘Maybe it won’t be too bad right?’

 

Philip raced downstairs, trying to tie his luscious hair.  
‘Oh my god, I’m go to be late,’ he thought as he raced to his car. As car woke up to life, the time was 11: 45.  
It takes 30 minutes to get to the library, “Shit shit, shit.” 

This would have been avoided if he went to sleep at 10, then at 1 in the morning. Just like his father he would get distracted by his new work of poetry that flowed from his fingers.

Philip sighed for the thirty time this morning, he began to drive to the library and continuously looked at the clock ‘ hoping that some miracle would say an early time that 11: 52.

While driving he thought about his partner Theo, the girl was alright. She didn’t talk to him and there was understood hatred for one another.

His father being the secretary of treasury and Theo’s father, senator of New York. Which is fine, only if her father didn’t steal from his grandfather, he remembered how his father was pissed about that. Cursing up a storm on the phone with Burr.

‘Hope she won’t act like her father. Having no stands on anything,’ He thought as he pulled up to the library parking lot.  
He rushed in the building looking for Theo, who was in the deep corner of the library she sat typing faster on her laptop.

She looks up from her laptop and spoke very civil , “Hello Hamilton you surprise me finally coming here.”

“Yes, well I couldn’t have that. You probably make the debate neutral,” He half joked .

She smile stiffly, ‘What the hell, that suppose to me? I have opinions!’ She kept in her head because she isn’t here to make friends with him. She’s here for A on this project so she just suck it up.  
“ Which stands do you want to take on the constitution?” She asked ignoring his comment.  
Philip thought for a minute,”I’ll take for.”  
Theo nodded and got up,”I suggest you get the books and research on your side,”

She went through the rows of books and grabbed a couple to help her for her side of the argument.  
She sat down and began to read some the pages in one for the books, until she felt eyes on her. She quickly looked around and her eyes spotted him. Joseph Alson   
‘How did he find out she would be here?’ She thought as she hurriedly now grabbing her stuff as Joseph walked quickly towards her.

 

She ran deeper into the library, where old reference books were kept.

“Theodosia,” he sanged her name,” You know I don’t like playing these games. They are for children you know.”

Theo held her breath as she hid herself in rows of books. Waiting for him to leave, she pulled out her phone to call her dad.

“Gotcha,” He said grabbing her arm.  
To scared to scream, all could she do was tugged at her arm so she could run away.

“I waited to long for you, Theodosia. No matter what you or your idiot of father think. Our love is true love,” Joseph said smiling at her.

Theo tugged at her arm fast trying anything to make run for it .

“Hey!” She looked up there was Philip looking angry.

“Let go of her,” he said coming closer to the couple.

Joseph smirked, “Look here, this isn’t any of your damn business.”

Philip grabbed his arm,”It is when you are messing with my partner. Now I want to leave now.”

“Oh my God I know you!” He looked at Theo, “You’re partners with a Hamilton? Honey you should have let me help you instead of this incompetent fool.”

 

“Well this incompetent fool just called the police,” Philip stated as he ripped Joseph’s hand away from Theo’s.

Joseph looked at him, “No you didn’t. “

Philip looked nonchalantly, “Yes I did, I wonder how your dad’s going to feel his son is holding with chagres of sexuall harsemnt.”

Joseph stanched his arm away from Philip, “You better watch your back Hamilton. I would be ashame if you get hurt.”

Joseph turn to Theo, “See you later,love.” He walked off.

Philip shook his head,”Man, that guy is weird. Hey are you okay?”

Theo didn’t respond, she just looked at arm. Philip tried touching her shoulder.   
“Theo?” He called her, but she blanking looked at her arm. Philip tried once again wrapping his arm around her slowly and guided her to his car.

‘Mom should know what to do,’ he thought as he helped her into his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment,kudos,and bookmark it !


	3. chapter 3

Theodosia sat in the car silently as Philip drove them to his house. She placed her head on the car window, ‘ God now he’ll view me as some weak girl who protect herself because she's too scared of her ex-boyfriend.’

 

“Hey, I don't think any less than you. You know that right,” Philip said as he continued driving 

she looked surprised and turn her head to the road not wanting to question how he knew.

 

“It was written all over your face.” He said turning left from the stop sign.

The car stopped at decently sized house with black gate around it. Philip press a button to open the garage, which was had some toys littered in the garage.

She didn’t noticed that Philip opened the door for her, “Theo we’re here.” 

She still didn't respond, he placed his hands in hers. Theo looked up,”We are here.”

Theo nodded as Philip helped her get out the car, they walked together inside.

Eliza is a kind woman, She loved her husband and her children . So when she heard the garage opening she went downstairs to meet Philip.  
“What happened?” 

he looked over at Theo silently asking for permission to tell happened today. She give a nod, which wild not noticeable if you weren't pay attention.

Philip told his mother all that had happened when he went to the library to let with Theo. Theo sitting the couch not really looking at anything just blankly looking at family pictures. 

“Well,” Eliza sighed looking at the teens. “Theo, I'll call your father and let him know you're here. “ 

“Thank you Mrs. Hamilton,” she said in monoton. Theodosia looked down as she saw her hand still intertwined with Philip's.

Philip looked down as well to see this and felt embarrassed. way a go moron already making this situation even worst.

Theo took a deep breath,”Philip…. I know we aren't always on the best of terms….but I just want to say thank you for helping with that situation. If you weren't. there…..” she stopped knowing how it could have been if Joseph didn't let go.

something far worst than last she was with him. she felt a squeeze in her hand, she looked at Philip.

“I wouldn't let him hurt you. No today. Not tomorrow. Not ever. after today I would like to say we aren't anemones just people care for other.”

“So like friends?” she questioned.

Philip raised his eyebrows, “ I don't know. Hanging around a Dork like you might hurt my image.”

Theo rolled her eyes,”What image do you have to keep up ?”

“You know the one where all the girls fall for me image,” He smiled.

She snorted at his comment, “ Maybe in your dreams.”

“Obviously it won't work on you,”he said matter factly.  
“Why is that ?” as she said trying suppress her laughter.

“….Because,” he tries to think up a reason,” Because you're a dork that's why. You're dorkness repel my sexy light.”

She burst out laughing. Not just a polite take that she normally does but full laughter. She melts laughing until she's snorted.

There was silence.

Philip began to laugh and Theo join in again creating more snort noises. The group kept laughing until they heard the doorbell ring. Philip took a couple of breaths before opening the door, where Aaron Burr stood in front of the door.

Philip stood up straight,”Mr.Burr sir. Please come in.”

Aaron walked into the house, where he followed Philip to where his daughter was at. Theo stood up looking at her father, “Daddy,” She mumbled racing into to him. 

Aaron wrapped his arms around his daughter,”It’s okay,I’m here, Theo. I’m always be here.”

Theo just buried her face more into her father’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Next is the library.
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment and kudos!


End file.
